For achieving the efficient operation of the storage system, there is a technology of configuring clusters by partitioning the storage system into multiple Logical Partitions (LPARs) and providing the clusters as multiple separate storage systems from the user.
For example, PTL (Patent Literature) 1 discloses that, in a cluster-type storage system in which multiple, relatively small-scale storage systems (clusters) are connected by the interconnection network and used as one system, for the purpose of solving the problem that the logical partitioning in the range of the limited bandwidth of the interconnection network cannot ensure the performance deserving the resources allocated to the Logical Partitions, the resources of the same cluster are allocated to each Logical Partition.
PTL 2 discloses that, for the purpose of efficiently utilizing the unused resources in the storage system, the control processor logically partitions the resources including the host I/F, the drive I/F, the disk drive, the data transfer engine, the cache memory and the control processor as the target of partitioning and configures multiple Logical Partitions, and dynamically changes the partitioning ratio for each Logical Partition depending on the number of accesses from the host computer.
PTL 3 discloses that, when managing Logical Partitions of the subsystem for which storage consolidation has been performed, for preventing the operational errors by the administrator or others when changing the RAID configuration, the function of changing the RAID configuration is allowed to be released in a specified range.